black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jisoo
|birth place = Gunpo, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea |height = 162 cm (5'3") |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |blood = A |job = Singer, Actress |position = Lead Vocalist & Visual |instruments = Drum, Guitar |years = 2016–present |agency = YG Entertainment Interscope Records |associated = BLACKPINK |signature = Current = |-|Former = |caption = Jisoo "Square Up" & "BLACKPINK In Your Area" Promotional Pictures |birth_name = Kim Jisoo |other_names = Chi Choo Jichu |birth_date = |birth_place = Seoul, South Korea }} Kim Ji-soo (Hangul: 김지수, born January 3, 1995 in Gunpo, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea), better known mononymously as Jisoo, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is a member of BLACKPINK. Biography 'Early life' Kim Ji-soo was born on January 3, 1995, in Gunpo, Gyeonggi, South Korea. In 2011, Kim joined YG Entertainment through auditions as a trainee. In 2015, Kim made a cameo appearance in the KBS2 drama The Producers alongside label-mates 2NE1's Sandara Park and Winner's Kang Seung-yoon. In the same year Kim featured in several advertisements including Samsonite alongside actor Lee Min-ho, Smart Uniform, LG Electronics, and Nikon. Career Jisoo became a YG Entertainment trainee in August 2011, when she was 16 years old, she trained five years for her singing career. In August 2016, she became a member of BLACKPINK, as a main vocalist and visualist in the group. Before she became a trainee at YG, she was known by many for her beauty. She was very popular in school because of her beautiful face and talents. She used to study at the School Of Performing Arts High School. She eventually transferred schools when her family moved to Seoul, South Korea. In 2012, she was revealed through the “Who’s That Girl?” teaser by YG Entertainment, and it was followed with two photos in January of the next year. Impact and influence In Gallup Korea's annual music poll for 2018, Jisoo was ranked the tenth most popular idol in South Korea, receiving 4.8% of the votes. In April 2019, she was ranked the 10th most followed K-pop idol on Instagram, with 12.8 million followers. Filmography 'Music Videos ' *Epik High – 스포일러(Spoiler) + 헤픈엔딩(Happen Ending) (2014) *Hi Suhyun – 나는 달라(I’m Different) (2014) 'Dramas' *2015 - The Producers by KBS *2019 - Arthdal Chronicles by TVN 'Commercials' *Samsonite Red with Lee Min Ho (2015) *Nikon 1 J5 (2015) *Smart Uniform with iKon (2015-2016) *LG with iKon (2016) *Angel Stone Game with Naver (2017) 'Television Shows' 'Variety Shows' 'Web Shows' 'Music Shows' List of V Lives Pets Dalgom Jisoo Channel Plus Update.JPG|Dalgom Video Gallery File:LG X screen & iKON 제2화 비아이, 감춰진 사랑을 보다(full ver)|LG with ikon. File:Samsonite RED 2015 S S TVCF (Teaser 30 sec)|Samsonite RED 2015 S/S TVCF File:Samsonite RED 2015 S S Making Film|Samsonite RED 2015 S/S Making Film File:Samsonite RED 2015 F W Making Film Main|Samsonite RED 2015 F/W Making Film Main File:Samsonite RED 2015 F W Making Film Life|Samsonite RED 2015 F/W Making Film Life File:LG X series & iKON 러브스토리 반전엔딩|LG X series & iKON File:LG X series & iKON 러브스토리 (full ver)|LG X series & iKON 러브스토리 (full ver) File:BLACKPINK Jisoo LG X cam with iKON (Full Version)|LG X cam with iKON (full version) File:LG X cam & iKON 제3화 바비, 나만의 순간을 담다(30sec)|LG X cam & iKON (30sec) File:LG X series & iKON 비하인드 스토리|LG Mobile with iKON Behind The Scene File:BLACKPINK Jisoo x iKON x SMART Uniform|Jisoo x iKON x SMART Uniform File:BLACKPINK Jisoo for Angel Stone with Naver (short version)|Angel Stone game with Naver (short version) File:Blackpink Jisoo for Angel Stone with NAVER (Full Version)|Angel Stone game with Naver (full version) File:Nikon 1 J5 브랜드 무비|Nikon 1 J5 Commercial File:ENG HQ 150523 Producer - Boyfriend Minwoo Cameo Cut|Producer cut. File:예능연구소 직캠 블랙핑크 마지막처럼 지수 Focused @쇼!음악중심 20170624 AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST BLACKPINK JISOO|As If It's Your Last focus. File:RADIO STAR 라디오스타 - Ji-soo, Rose, sung 'Love Yourself' 20170111|"Love Yourself" cover with Rosé. File:《Special Stage》 JISOO X DOYOUNG X JINYOUNG - MC special @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170205|MC special stage. File:Preview 따끈예고 20170723 King of masked singer 복면가왕 - Ep. 121|Jisoo on "King of Masked Singer". File:지수를 3년 동안 괴롭혔던 양현석의 "넌! 기승전-동방신기♡" 아는 형님 87회|Knowing Bros. File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK)'s Jisoo, Rosé 키스미(KISS ME) CF 1-0|Kiss Me Korea with Rosé #1 File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK)'s Jisoo, Rosé 키스미(KISS ME) CF (x4) 2|Kiss Me Korea with Rosé #2 Official links * Category:Jisoo Category:Members Category:Vocalist